elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Game of the Year Edition
Price? Ok just wondering what the price will be for this game. --Skellydude 15:14, 15 August 2007 (CDT) just wondering if it will be available in the uk on ps3 because its not clear. :I can't imagine why it would not be available in the UK. Gamespot has it listed as having a release date of Oct 16, 2007, though that probably does not include the time it would take to ship it. The best thing to do would be to pre-order it, I think, and the store you pre-order from will probably have a date they expect the game to arrive in stock. The prices appear to be just under $60 US, on average. \*\ Hellhound43 15:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Knights of the Nine? Okay, i just bought this game, and I dont know how to use the upgrades that come with Knights of the Nine. How do i start the update things. HOw do i get a "note"? Does anyone know? 65.24.106.106 21:00, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :To start Knights of the Nine you can probably just go to Anvil and ask about rumors or just go the Chapel or speak to the prophet. If there is no prophet or "event" that happened at the chapel there, you should check your "Data Files" list on the PC and make sure that knights.esp and the other DLCs are all checked in the list (I don't know if you'd have to activate it on the consoles though). \*\ Hellhound43 21:17, 3 December 2007 (UTC) KotN only, or KotN expansion with plug-ins? When I was rewording this article, I noticed that it initially claimed that the GOTY version contains only Knights of the Nine by itself, and not the rest of the KOTN plug-ins in the compilation pack. After checking out official descriptions at the official site as well as Amazon (PC) (360, PS3), they all state something along the lines of "Includes Shivering Isles and Knights of the Nine expansions". By "expansion" I assume that it means the actual KOTN expansion, which does include all the official plug-ins (except Battlehorn Castle, recently released). Can anyone confirm this? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 20:40, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I own the PS3 version and it has the Original Game, Knights of the Nine Expansion and the Shivering Isles Expansion. However, it doesn't appear to contain the Official Plug Ins by the looks of it (I'm pretty sure it doesn't have Battlehorn Castle as I went to its exact location and all that was there was a few rocks...). Hopefully this'll get remedied in time as I quite fancy some of the plugins for my copy. -- Cheeseman Muncher 22:39, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Other mods Are any other mods on the game, like the vile lair or thieves den? :No, it only comes with the standard game plus Shivering Isles and Knights of the Nine. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) HELP, Oblivion game of the year ps3 Hi, I need help in getting out of 'Elenglynn', in the imperial reserve. I can't jump out of the water to get out, I've died 23 times now. PLEASE help. Is there a step somewhere, or a way to stop the gate from moving??? thank-you Anyone else feel ripped off? I got the Game of the year edition because I liked fallout and wanted to see if oblivion was as good, and recently found out that there are several dlc's that were not included in the disk (Meaing I can't get them because my service provider won't work with my 360 I can't get the expansion packs) Fallout 3 GOTY had ALL the content why not oblivion, I liked the two expansions, but did not appreciate them calling it GOTY and not including ALL the content, from what I hear it was aparently because the houses in the content were free, But I believe the solution to that would be adding prices to said houses, and think that it is Bull$#!* that they didn't include them, even if they truly sucked, (look at mothership zeta it was included and hated by many). On another note, Is there ANY way to get that content? other than going online, to get it, as in including it in a disk I'd really apriciate any information regarding this. 22:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Of course they didn't include all of the DLC on the GOTY disk; they don't have to. You get what you pay for. And as for calling it the GOTY edition, they have every right. GOTY stands for 'Game of the Year,' not 'All Content Included,' and they can call the disk GOTY because they won Game of the Year. Also, making games is hard work, and they expect them to get paid for their hard work. I also expect that people should pay them, because as I said, making games is hard work. As for your legitimate question, no, they didn't include an expansion disk for their online DLC for two reasons: one, gets people on to Xbox Live and the PSN and earns those companies money, and two, it's super easy to steal content from an expansion disk by sharing it with your friends. Mbjones90 (talk) 13:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC)